ZEKE AND LUTHER EPISODES 1 2 3
Write the text of your article here! =List of Zeke and Luther episodes= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, searchThe following is a list of episodes for the Disney XD sitcom Zeke and Luther. The series premiered on June 15, 2009. The episodes are arranged in broadcast order. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes&action=edit&section=1 edit Series overview http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes&action=edit&section=2 edit Episode list http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes&action=edit&section=3 edit Season 1: 2009–10 *This season consisted of 21 episodes. *Daniel Curtis Lee and Ryan Newman were absent for five episodes. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes&action=edit&section=4 edit Season 2: 2010 *This season consisted of 25 episodes. *Daniel Curtis Lee and Ryan Newman were both absent for six episodes. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes&action=edit&section=5 edit Season 3: 2011–12 On August 2, 2010, it was announced that Zeke and Luther has been renewed for a third season.[2] It premiered on February 28, 2011.[3] On June 18, 2011, series co-creator Matt Dearborn confirmed that the show's third season would be its last.[4] *Daniel Curtis Lee is absent for twelve episodes. *Ryan Newman is no longer a main cast member, she has now been demoted to a "special guest star" in the episodes she appears in. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes&action=edit&section=6 edit References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes#cite_ref-futon_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes#cite_ref-futon_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes#cite_ref-futon_0-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes#cite_ref-futon_0-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes#cite_ref-futon_0-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes#cite_ref-futon_0-5 ''f] "Shows A-Z - zeke & luther on disney xd". the Futon Critic. http://thefutoncritic.com/showatch/zeke-and-luther/listings/. Retrieved March 3, 2012. #'^' Disney XD orders third season of ‘Zeke and Luther‘ Posted on 02 August 2010 by Robert Seidman - tvbythenumbers #'^' Disney XD's 'Zeke and Luther' Makes Third Season Premiere on Monday, February 28 By Robert Seidman – January 24, 2011 - tvbythenumbers #'^' EMMYS: 'Zeke & Luther's Matt Dearborn By THE DEADLINE TEAM | Saturday June 18, 2011, Deadline.com #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes#cite_ref-msn_4-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes#cite_ref-msn_4-1 ''b] "Zeke and Luther Episode Guide". MSN.TV. http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/zeke-and-luther/?ipp=25&silentchk=1&wa=wsignin1.0. Retrieved March 20, 2012. #'^' "Listings:Zeke & Luther on Disney XD". The Futon Critic. http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120326disneyxd06/. Retrieved March 28, 2012. #'^' "Listings: Zeke & Luther on Disney XD". The Futon Critic. http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120326disneyxd06/. Retrieved March 28, 2012. #'^' "Listings: Zeke & Luther on Disney XD". The Futon Critic. http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120326disneyxd06/. Retrieved March 28, 2012. #'^' "Listings: Zeke & Luther on Disney XD". The Futon Critic. http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120326disneyxd06/. Retrieved March 28, 2012. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes&action=edit&section=7 edit External links *[http://www.tv.com/zeke-and-luther/show/76397/episode.html?tag=list_header;paginator;All&season=All List of Zeke and Luther episodes] at TV.com Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Zeke_and_Luther_episodes&oldid=488743073"View page ratingsRate this pageRate this pagePage ratingsWhat's this?Current average ratings. Trustworthy Objective No obvious bias Complete Well-written I am highly knowledgeable about this topic (optional)I have a relevant college/university degreeIt is part of my professionIt is a deep personal passionThe source of my knowledge is not listed hereI would like to help improve Wikipedia, send me an e-mail (optional)We will send you a confirmation e-mail. We will not share your e-mail address with outside parties as per our feedback privacy statement. Submit ratingsSaved successfullyYour ratings have not been submitted yet Your ratings have expiredPlease reevaluate this page and submit new ratings.An error has occurred. Please try again later.Thanks! Your ratings have been saved.Please take a moment to complete a short survey. Start surveyMaybe laterThanks! Your ratings have been saved.Do you want to create an account?An account will help you track your edits, get involved in discussions, and be a part of the community.Create an accountorLog inMaybe laterThanks! Your ratings have been saved.Did you know that you can edit this page? Edit this pageMaybe later Categories: *Lists of American television series episodes *Lists of children's television series episodes *Lists of Disney Channel shows' episodes *Lists of sitcom television series episodes Category:Episodes